thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Opened her Mouth
'Earth Opened her Mouth' is the fifteenth episode of 'The Walk'. "Back on track. Onwards and upwards. And downwards..." You leave the safe house and travel onwards, but Lawrence isn't sure you're doing the right thing. There are 17 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 88 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.08 - The American". The synopsis is "While running an errand, you and Emma pick up a clueless American traveller running from a local gang. It might've been the right thing to do, but now he's asking way too many questions. Lawrence has got some unanswered questions, too, and he doesn't trust anyone but you to confide in. Maybe he's onto something." Plot Summary Silly O'Clock You're on the move again after having been woken up at the crack of dawn by Charlie, who had spotted some suspicious types heading for the safe house. You, Lawrence and Emma chat to Charlie while Paul pretends his arm is still hurt so that he and Stanton can keep Jackson back with them while the rest of you talk to Charlie. Got'em Jackson tests his memory of everybody's names and annoys everyone by being overly friendly. He then asks why we all got up so early to leave and Lawrence and Emma have difficulty not mentioning Charlie's warning. Charlie tells you that the suspicious types have kicked down the door of the safe house where you were staying. Lawrence suggests that you all enjoy your brisk walk a bit more briskly. What's Good News? Charlie tells you the suspicious types appear to be just looters and again Emma and Lawrence have difficulty not revealing her to Jackson. You're all now heading for Harsham Park House, another safe house. Emma knows the name, but can't remember where she's heard of it before. Jackson keeps asking awkward questions like how you know all this stuff when there are no phones or internet, and why some of you have those fancy matching earrings when you're all strangers. Lawrence pulls you aside to talk to you privately. A Bit Inquisitive Lawrence complains about Jackson's curiousity and enthusiasm. He then distracts Charlie by getting her to check into something, and then shows you how to turn the coms off on the devices, so that you can talk privately without her hearing. Doesn't Her Story Seem Weird? Lawrence shares his concerns that Charlie might not be telling you to do the right thing. He leads you off away from the others across a muddy shortcut while he argues that maybe you're all making the wrong decisions. Those Flyers... Lawrence isn't sure he's making the right decision to keep following Charlie. He wants to follow the flyers' instructions and go talk to the people who want the devices and get the other side of the story. He talks about Professor Emmanuel, and how he had stood up for Lawrence getting his funding when the research committee didn't want to give it to him because his marks from his first degree hadn't been good enough. He continues on talking about the Professor, ignoring calls from Emma and Paul in the background. He asks you if you want to come with him to check out the people who put out the leaflets so that you can really be sure you're doing the right thing. Suddenly Stanton calls out loudly to both of you. You've gone the wrong way and are walking into a sucking peat bog. Lawrence then realises he is sinking. Bonus Material * 'Leaflet': Copy of the purple flyers the Burn distributed offering a reward for your capture, with a handwritten note at the bottom: "Turns out those posh twits we found tied up weren't the right ones. Keep your eyes peeled, that's a nice pot of cash." This is a reference to Giles and Magnus. * 'Torn comic book pages': In this extract a flying saucer spots the Ripper's space vessel heading for the Treeship. * 'Ringing mobile phone': Dave Crispin talks about why the Burn wanted to recruit him – because of the miniscule drones the Government had flying around spying on people. There were so many of them they often went missing, and it was easy for Dave to let a few drop off the grid and go spy on high-ranking people for the Burn instead. Landscape Features * Tennis ball * Chewed dog toy * Irrigation pump * Torn book: Woman in Black * Cracked flask * Kissing gate * Cattle grid * Wheat field * Scarecrow * Tractor tyre * Barbed wire * Discarded GPS tracker * Broken transmitter * Ghost walk flyer * New Tomorrow flyer * One mitten Continuity (Spoilers up to Episode 51) * Lawrence imitates Professor Emmanuel's voice when telling you about how he stood up for Lawrence getting into the programme, portraying him with a Germanic accent: "I vill take someone who cares deeply about ze project over a passionless over-achiever any day of ze week." * Lawrence states that Professor Emmanuel knew that he "cared deeply about the project". This is literally true, as Lawrence is in love with Soleil (the project). * Another landscape item, "Ghost walk flyer", might also be foreshadowing for the events at Harsham House. Trivia (Spoilers up to Episode 51) * One of the landscape items is a book Woman in Black. This book is a horror novella about a mysterious spectre that haunts a small English town, heralding the death of children. This foreshadows several future events, including the events at Harsham House, and the death of the children who were the basis of Project SevenDays. * The phrase 'Earth opened her mouth' appears in several Biblical verses from the King James Bible, including Revelation 12:16: "And the earth helped the woman, and the earth opened her mouth, and swallowed up the flood which the dragon cast out of his mouth." Category:Episode